


Nostalgia de ti

by bravewhenfearful



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alpha Mike Hanlon, Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bike, Bill and Mike are 17 when they have sex, Come Inflation, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Eddie/Sum Richie, Epistolary, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everybody Lives, F/M, First Time, Hanbrough, Happy Ending, Imprinting, Infidelity, Knotting, Light Angst, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Masks, Mpreg, Myra is a good beta, No Bowers here, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Beverly Marsh, Omega Bill Denbrough, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Omega Stanley Uris, Omegaverse, Reddie, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Scars, Self-Lubrication, Sleepy Cuddles, Suicide Attempt, Time Skips, Underage Kissing, alpha Ben Hanscom, alpha Patty Blum, between Mike and Bill, they longe for each other, they met before going back to Derry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Hanbrough o bike omegaverse.Necesito fluff en mi vida. Asi que escribi este slow burn que abarca la amistad romantica   que evoluciona desde los trece años hasta la adultez de Bill y Mike..ps: esto dejó de ser fluff para ser drama y sexo
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Bill pedaleaba lo más rápido que podía. Sus muslos le ardian por la fuerza con la que pedaleaba. Quería estar lo más lejos posible.. perderse..no volver más.. quería olvidar lo que habia escuchado. Lágrimas amargas caían por sus mejillas. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de tan fuerte que apretaba el manubrio de su bicicleta.

Cuando salió de la ciudad y el paisaje a su alredor cambio a pastos serenos y árboles dispersos, sintió que podía respirar de nuevo. A lo lejos algunas vacas pastaban, algunas alzaban sus cabezas al verlo pasar. 

El joven respiraba muy rapido. Cuando sus pulmones le ardían y los músculos de sus piernas temblaban dejó de pedalear. Se apoyó en un cerco de maderas. Bajó de su bicicleta.

Sus manos apretaban la tabla frente a él con fuerza. Apoyó su peso en ellas y agachó la cabeza. 

Empezó a llorar desconsolado. Sus gemidos se hacían cada ver más audibles. De callados sollozos a llanto desconsolado en unos segundos. Era como un presa cuyas paredes sucumbian. No podía parar.

A lo lejos un joven de color descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano, observando las ovejas pastar a lo lejos. Al escuchar el llanto se sentó sobre sus rodillas y giró la cabeza en dirección al sonido.

A unos metros, alguien se apoyaba en la barda que separaba el campo del camino de tierra. Era un joven. Por su aspecto delicado y sus gemidos tristes debía tratarse de un joven omega.

El muchacho se levantó. El instinto y las enseñanzas de su padre llamándolo a actuar. Debía confortarlo.

  
*

  
El joven omega seguía llorando. Empezaba a temblar. El joven alpha trotó hasta donde estaba y saltó sobre la cerca justo al lado del joven omega.

El pobre estaba tan afligido que apenas percibió al alpha a su lado.

Un par de brazos fuertes lo envolvieron llevándolo hacia un pecho fuerte y cálido. El omega se dejó llevar. Aspiró el aroma del otro..: alpha..

No se sintió intimidado, ni incómodo. El aroma le recordó el campo , margaritas y tinta de libros antiguos. Se dejó envolcer por el aroma del alpha y se relajó un poco. Ahora solo se escuchaban hipos causados por la intensidad de su llanto, que ahora era más apagado.

Un mano tibia descansaba en su espalda baja, sosteniéndolo. Otra mano acariciaba la base de su cráneo y sus cabellos. El joven se relajó de inmediato y perdió el conocimiento.

El alpha lo sostuvo sorprendido. No sabia si se había desmayado por cansancio o era su respuesta al estress. En cualquier caso debia llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Lo cargó en brazos y empezó a caminar hacia la portezuela que había en el cerco. 

*

-"Mama?..".

La señora Hanlon preparaba una limonada en la cocina, cuando su hijo de 13 años cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio. Se giró lentente, algo sorprendida por el tono temeroso de su hijo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-"Mikey!..oh Dios!.. Qué le pasó?..".

El joven alpha cargaba en sus brazos el cuerpo de un omega. La señora se acercó limpiando sus manos en el delantal. Palpó la frente del muchacho.

No parecia tener más de 13 años. Estaba muy pálido, pero ella no sabía si era por su constitución natural o por debilidad. Sus labios eran rojos y su cabello liso caía sobre sus ojos. Al menos no tenía fiebre.

La señora Hanlon miró a los ojos a su hijo un poco alarmada.

-"Qué pasó?..".

El joven moreno tartamudeó un poco.

-"..Eh él él estaba llorando desconsolado junto a la cerca..Estaba muy afligido y yo...yo.me acerqué y ... después lo abracé. Se calmó un poco y luego se desmayó..No..no sabía que hacer..".

La mujer estuvo pensativa por unos segundos viendo el rostro del joven omega. Se mordió los labios. Esperaría a que llegara su esposo para despejar las dudas.

Lo llevaron al sofá, pero el muchacho empezó a quejarse aún inconsciente. Muchos aromas mezclados en el mueble lo alteraban. La señora aclaró la garganta y cerró los ojos por un segundo.

-"Llevemoslo a tu cama, Mickey..".

Su hijo la miró confundido, pero asintió.

*

Al llegar la noche, el omega aún dormía en la cama del moreno. Mike hacia sus deberes escolares en el escritorio junto a la cama. De vez en cuando el muchacho gemía en sueños. Mike acariciaba su frente y éste volvía a calmarse sin despertarse.

La madre del joven alpha observaba a ambos con preocupación. Suspiró y se retiró a la cocina. Pronto llegaría su esposo. Empezó a preparar la mesa para la cena.


	2. Chapter 2

  
-"..y dices que no ha despertado en todo este tiempo?... Debió ser una gran crisis. Pobre chico..".

El señor y la señora Hanlon estaban apoyados en la puerta abierta de la habitación de su hijo. Mike lavaba los platos en la cocina.

-"Querido?...".

-"Es muy pronto para decirlo. Debemos esperar. Tal vez no pase nada..".

-"El único presedente de esto es entre...true mates..No hay forma que se calmara y se sintiera tan seguro ante un alpha extraño. Es más!. Debió estar mucho más alterado y volverse agresivo..".

El señor Hanlon se rasco la mandíbula, mientras miraba la bicicleta plateada apoyada contra la puerta del armario de su hijo. El chico debía ser de buena familia. Seguramente del pueblo. Era muy improbable que sus padres aceptaran la amistad siquiera de ambos niños. Sacudió la cabeza. No debia pensar negativamente por adelantado. Ni juzgar antes de conocer a las personas. No era correcto.

Aún no despertaba el muchacho. No sabía como reaccionaria a la presencia de su hijo alpha. Los observaria.

  
*  
Mike dormía sobre el edredón en el suelo. Tenía una sola almohada debajo de su cabeza. Hacía varias horas que las luces se habían apagado en la casa de los Hanlon.

Unos gemidos debiles llenaron el silencio. El joven alpha despertó ante los sonidos de estress del omega en su cama. Se sentó y frotó sus ojos. El reloj en su escritorio marcaba las 2 am.

Se levantó y vio que el joven sufría en su sueño. Acarició la frente de éste y una mano pálida lo tomó por la muñeca con fuerza. Mike suspiró y se metió a la cama. El joven omega instintivamente se acurrucó contra su pecho. De esa forma Mike se quedó dormido.

  
*

  
-"Buen día..Mi nombre es Michael Hanlon, pero puedes llmarme Mike".

Bill lo miraba perplejo. Había despertado en los brazos del joven moreno. Se sentía mucho mejor y curiosamente no sentía aprehensión ni incomodidad hacia el alpha. A pesar de la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban. Estaban de lado en la cama del joven alpha. Mike lo abrazaba contra su pecho. De ésta manera habían despertado.

Bill se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Debía dejar de ver esos cálidos ojos para poder hablar. Habló en voz baja.

-"Bill..Bill Denbrough......bu-buenos dias..".

Mike sonrió.

  
*

  
El joven omega estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas por la penosa situación. Comía los panqueques que había preparado la señora Hanlon. Durante el desayuno el señor Hanlon le había preguntado quien era y donde vivía , pero habia establecido que no cuestionaría la razón de su llanto. 

Mike s ehabia despedido oara ir a trabajar en la granja y Los señores Hanlon se habían quedado a solas con el joven omega.

Bill les contó en voz baja y tartamudeando que había escapado de casa, después que estando a la mesa con sus padres, en medio de una discusión entre estos, entre lágrimas, su madre lo había culpado por la muerte de su hermanito menor.

Un mes atrás el pequeño había salido a jugar en la lluvia y había resbalado callendo dentro de un desagüe junto a la calle. Había sido una muerte accidental. Bill estaba claro de que no gfu su culpa, pero el dolor de que su propia madre lo culpara por no haber estado ahí con Georgie, fue demasiado para él. Aun le dolía sobremanera.

Los Hanlon habían sido muy conpacompa y le aseguraron que no era su culpa. La señora Hanlon lo inmovilizó con un abrazo maternal que lo dejó añorando esas epocas cuando era más pequeño y sus padres tenían más tiempo para él.

  
*

Bill respiró profundamente para darse valor. No sabía como reaccionaría su madre a su ausencia. Apreto el recibidor y marco el numero de su casa despacio. Su corazón latía fuerte con cada tono.

-"Mamá?.. sí. Estoy bi-bien.. Mamá.. mamá déjame hablar por favor..Estoy en casa de los Hanlon. Ire en un momento."

La señora Jessica Hanlon asintió aprobando. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Bill pensó que representaba la perfecta figura de madre . Era igual partes amorosa y estricta. El joven omega había encontrado en ella aliento y cariño en solo pocas horas.

  
*

  
Mike y Bill se miraban en silencio. El omega estaba sentado en su bicicleta con una mano apoyada en la cerca de madera. Mike lo miraba atento. Bill tomó aliento y empezó a hablar.

-"Gra-gracias por todo..amm. Por.. ayudarme. Por favor dale la-las gracias a tus padres de mi parte otra vez.".

Mike sonrió. Miraba la bolsa con el trozo de pastel casero colgando del manubrio de la bicicleta. Luego su mirada se encontró con la del omega.

-"..Descuida..Puedes volver...cuando quieras..".

Hubo un silencio cómodo por unos momentos. Luego Bill agregó.

-"Sabes..tu-tu-tu podrías venir..Puedo pre-presentarte a mis amigos..Les-les agradarías..".

Mike sonrió y asintió.

-"Me gustaría. Tal vez cuando esté libre."

Bill se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron un par de días. Mike extrañaba al joven omega, pero aceptó la posibilidad de no volverlo a ver. Pensaba en si se habría reconciliado con sus padres. El muchacho no había querido hablar de ello con él. Solo había dicho que su madre le dijo cosas hirientes sin entrar en detalles.

Mike terminaba sus labores en la granja y estaba apunto de írse a casa para darse un baño cuando percibió el aroma familiar del joven omega. Salió del establo para ver aproximándose al muchacho en bicicleta.

Bill bajó de su bici y trepó la cerca de madera. Mike fue a su encuentro. Ambos sonrieron sin decir nada por unos segundos. El omega se sonrojó un poco. Entónces el joven moreno habló.

-"Hola.. Creí que ya no volverías. Está todo bien?..".

La mirada de Bill alternaba entre el suelo y el rostro del alpha.

-"Oh ..yo. Sí . Todo está bien. Que-quería saber si ..amm..Po-podemos hablar a-adentro?..".

*

Ambos estaban acostados en una cama de heno . Una sábana delgada sobre éste lo convertía en un irregular colchón. Bill no mencionó nada de esto. Estaba muy cómodo . De estar uno al lado del otro habían gravitando inconscientemente a sus nuevas posiciones: la cabeza de Bill estaba apoyada en el hombro de Mike. Inconscientemente la mano de éste último acariciaba los cabellos de la frente del omega. 

-"...fue como si me di-dieran un puñetazo en el..e-e-estómago. Saber que ella me echaba la culpa de-de la mu-mu..ah!.".

Bill suspiró de frustración. Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Mike lo abrazó y sus manos dibujaban círculos en la espalda del muchacho. Bill continuó.

-".muerte ..de Georgie..".

-"No es tu culpa. Fue un accidente. El agua lo arrastró. Pudo haber sido cualquiera..Eres un gran hermano..No lo dudes. De haber estado ahí ambos habrían sido arrastrados. No habrías podido hacer nada. Ese día..esa tormenta fue terrible incluso mi abuelo perdió un par de ovejas en el río..No pudimos salvarlas... Sé que tal vez no es consuelo, pero me alegro que estés bien, Bill. Me alegra haberte conocido..".

Bill se separó un povo de su pecho para verlo a los ojos sorprendido. Se sentía igual. Se sentía seguro..en calma cuando estaba con Mike. Volvió a abrazarlo y escondió su rostro en el pecho del alpha.

-"Mike..quieres..s-s-ser mi amigo?..".

Mike sonrió y lo abrazó mas fuerte.

-"Me encantaría..".

*

  
Mike había llevado unos sacos llenos de heno a la guarida de los losers. Los jóvenes aún no habían llegado. Bill estaba satisfecho con el trabajo de ambos. Ahora cada uno tendría un 'sillon' confeccionado para cada uno. Ambos chicos habían hecho varios viajes para llevar los sacos necesarios. 

Bill se sentó en uno de ellos y levantó una bolsa que contenía bebidas de frutas y dulces. Abrió una botella de jugo y le lanzó una barra de energía a Mike que estaba a unos pasos de él, de pie admirando los nuevos 'muebles'.

En ese momento los losers empezaron a bajar por la escalera. Todos callados hasta que Richie bajó de último y gritó.

-"WOW!, hombre . Esto es de lujo!". 

Bill sonrió y se levantó.

-"Hola, ch-chicos..Este es Mike..".

Ben le extendió la mano para saludarlo. Luego Beverly. 

-"Ben".  
-"Beverly".  
-"Un gusto. "

Contestó el joven alpha sonriendo. Richie se acercó furtivamente a Eddie y rodeó con su brazo los hombros del Omega más joven. Eddie no se inmutó. Stanley fue el siguiente en presentarse. 

-"Stanley..pero puedes llamarme Stan".

Richie lo saludó de ultimo, no sin antes asegurarse de dejar su aroma sobre Eddie. Mike lo notó, pero actuó con normalidad. 

-"Que hay, hombre?. Bienvenido a la guarida de los losers. Tu trajiste esto?".

-"Gracias. Bill pensó que sería buena idea tener un sofá y algunos sillones. Como teníamos material de sobra en la granja, pensé por que no.".

Eddie solo le saludo con un gesto de su mano. Cada uno se acomodó en los nuevos sillones y algunos compartieron el sofá. Solo Richie y Eddie se acomodaron en cada extremo de la hamaca.

Ben se puso serio de repente.

-"Escucharon lo que pasó con Patrick?.. Oí que lo expulsaron de la escuela..".

Stan volteó los ojos y comentó sarcásticamente.

-"Gran castigo!..justo el ultimo día de escuela. Nadie lo notará..".

Beverly continuó sombría.

-"Nadie lo va a olvidar.. El intentó tocar a un omega en los baños..".

-"Qué?!..oh Dios!..".

Dijo escandalizado Stan. En ese momento todos se giraron al escuchar el gemido de miedo de Eddie. 


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie se giraba para acomodarse sobre el pecho de Richie. Éste último lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Eddie escondía su rostro en el cuello del alpha.

Todos comprendieron en ese momebto. Beverly y Bill se levantaron y empezaron a acariciar los hombros y cabello de Eddie.

-"Oh, Eddie. No tenía idea... Estás bien?..".

Beverly preguntó con suavidad. Richie contestó por Eddie, quien solo asintió.

-"Todo está bien. Yo le rompió la nariz al desgraciado antes de que pudieran manosear a a Eddie. Este pequeñín gritó muy fuerte y yo estaba cerca..Casi derribe la puerta ..No lo pensé. Cuando ví la mano de ese imbécil en el cuello de Eddie yo..".

Richie gruñó amenazante al recordar los eventos. Eddie continuó en voz baja pero llena de ira.

-" En la oficina del director dije que fue contra mi voluntad. Iban a dejarlo pasar y suspenderlo a él y a Richie. Sabía que lo volceria a intentar, asi que dije que Richie era mi alpha elegido. Entónces lo tomaron como asalto y lo expulsaron. A Richie no le hicieron nada por que estaba defendiendo a su omega..Lo siento Rich..por mentir..No quería que te suspendieran por ayudarme..y el iba a volverlo a hacer..yo".

Richie lo abrazó y hundió su nariz en el cabello de Eddie.

-"Shhh.. no te preocupes. Además ..Eres super lindo y hot..Como podría no quererte como mi omega..".

-"Callate!..".

Dijo Eddie fingiendo enojo por ser llamado lindo, pero sonrojándose por el cumplido del alpha. Ocultó aún más su rostro en el cuello de Richie, quien rio un poco. Sus manos dibujaban círculos en la espalda del pequeño omega para calmarlo. 

Bill suspiró y dió palmaditas en el hombro de su amigo para ir luego a sentarse cerca de Mike. Beverly depositó un beso en el cabello de Eddie. Les conto de la vez que el bully intentó tocarla y ésta le torció la muñeca para nunca molestarla de nuevo.  
Todos rieron de buena gana y se relajaron.

*  
Después de que los losers se habían ido, Mike y Bill se habían quedado en la vieja cantera . Ahora estaban en la orilla del cuerpo de agua que Bill había querido mostrarle a su amigo.

Mientras observaban la superficie del agua y el viento mover las copas de los árboles, el alpha preguntó.

-"Ese chico Hocksetter...te molestó alguna vez?..".

Bill rio como roncando un poco.

-"Nah!..n-n-o soy atractivo. No como Eddie, Beverly o Stan..".

Mike lo interrumint con una mano en su hombro.

-"De que esta hablanfo.?".

Bill lo miró confundido y parpadeó varias veces. Mike continuó.

-"Si eres!. Ese chico probablemente se acercó a omegas que creyó podía intimidar por qué el mismo se siente inseguro, pero tu eres valiente y decidido. No le temes a nada..".

Bill se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-"Gra-gracias..".

Mike se recostó en la hierba .

-".. Además...yo sí creo que eres atractivo...".

-"Oh..Gracias. Tú.. tú tambien..".

Ambos sonrieron hasta que notaron que empezaba a oscurecer. Debían ir a sus casas.

*

Mike acariciaba el cabello que caía sobre la frente de Bill. Ambos estaban en la hamaca. Los losers aún no llegaban. La hamaca se mecía con el movimiento de la pantorrilla del Omega.

-"De-debo contarte algo".

Bill tenía muchos menos problemas con el tartamudeo cuando estaba cerca del moreno. La respuesta de Mike reverberó en la espalda del omega, que estaba en contacto con el pecho del alpha.

-"Dime..".

Bill le contó sobre sus encuentros con un payaso demoníaco que le confesó había matado a su hermanito George. Le pidió perdón por haberle dicho que Georgie había muerto ahogado en las alcantarillas. Temía que lo creyera un loco.

Mike se tensó y su mano dejó de acariciar los cabellos del omega para apretar por sus biceps. Le contó de sus visiones. De la risa del payaso que escuchaba cuando estaba solo y sobre la sospecha que tenía de que había sido el payado quien le susurraba sobre de quitarle a su Omega. 

Ambos se miraron aterrados y se abrazaron. En ese momento los demás losers bajaban por las escaleras. Un silencio extraño se sentía en el ambiente. Stan fue el primero en hablar.

-"Qué pasa?..Hablaban de las cosas extrañas que pasan en este pueblo, verdad?..".

Todos lo miraron. Stan de sentó y les conto sobre la pintura de la mujer deforme. Como había salido del cuadro y lo había perseguido. Del miedo que sentía al estar solo, incluso en su cama de noche.

Los chicos empezaron uno a uno a contar sus experiencias. Todos llegaron a la misma conclusión. Beverly dijo lo que todos pensaban en ese momento.

-"Es culpa de Eso. Creo que hasta hace que los adultos se comporten como Eso quiere..Hace que no vean cosas o que ignoren a los niños desaparecidos.".

Ben les habló sobre lo que había investigado en la biblioteca . Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio. 

Richie abrazó por la espalda a Eddie y le susurró que le temía a los payasos. El omega apretó los antebrazos de este. Richie escondió su rostro en el hombro del Omega.

Bill bajó de la hamaca decidido. Vibraba con la ira que sentía.

-"Debemos matarlo!..Mi..mi her-hermanito pu-puede estar aún con vida!..".

Todos asintieron. Tenían miedo, pero debían acabar con el payaso antes de que él terminara con ellos. Si no lo hacían, más niños morirían..igual que Georgie.


	5. Chapter 5

Más tarde esa noche, Bill yacía en su cama sin poder dormir. Los losers habían decidido matar al payaso al día siguiente, justo cuanfo había una feria. Sus padres estarían en ella y no notarían su ausencia hasta tarde en la noche cuando volvieran.

Si no regresaban y..todos morían, Mike había dejado sus hallazgos escritos en un cuaderno entre sus cosas. El cuaderno dirigido al Sr. Will Hanlon.

Bill se giró de costado y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir. Unos pequeños golpecitos en su ventana lo asustaron. Se sentó en su cama y vio una mano oscura tratando de abrir la ventana. 

Empezó a respirar rápido y con su mirada buscó algo con que defenderse. Vió un bate a unos metros, pero cuando iba a levantarse, la ventana se abrió y el aroma de alpha lleno la habitación. Bill no había estado más agradecido de que sus padres fueran betas como lo estaba en ese momento.

Era Mike.

Sus padres no se despertarían, ya que dormían en el segundo piso, a menos que ellos hicieran mucho ruido hablando. Se levantó de la cama y ayudó a su amigo a entrar. Le costó un poco. En unos días el alpha había crecido y sus hombros eran más anchos. También olía mucho mejor... más atrayente. Bill parpadeó para dispersar sus pensamientos.

Mike entró por completo y le sonrió. Se abrazaron con fuerza un momento. Bill sintió calidez recorrer su cuerpo. Se sentía en casa, seguro. El aroma del alpha lo tranquilizaba como nada.

Fueron hacia la cama hablando en susurros. Bill puso el seguro a su puerta y se sentó en la cama junto a Mike.

-"Que haces aqui?. Es tarde..".

Mike contestó, mientras bajaba la mirada a sus manos.

-"No podía dormir.. Quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien. Más después de lo que dijo Eso...".

Bill lo miró a los ojos.

-"Es-toy bien. N-no tengo miedo.".

Mike apretaba los dedos de sus manos con nerviosismo, como si no supiera que hacer con ellas.

-"Bill... tengo algo que decirte..Y. si mañana me pasa algo quiero que lo sepas...".

Bill tomó una de de las manos del alpha y la apretó.

-"Lo sé..Me-me siento igual..".

Mike levantó la vista sorprendido. Empezó a respirar un poco rápido por la emoción y sonrió nervioso. Su mano libre acarició suavemente la mejilla del joven omega, quien cerró los ojos a la caricia. Mike susurró.

-"Puedo?...".

Bill asintió sin abrir los ojos. Se sonrojó mucho. Mike podía ver el color con la luz que privenia de la calle. Acercó su rostro lentamente y presionó apenas sus labios con los de Bill.

Bill aspiró de sorpresa, pero acercó su rostro aun más al de Mike. Se besaron suavemente. Solo el roce de sus labios . Mike dejaba besos tiernos depositados en las comisuras de la boca de Bill. El omega gimió un poco.

Mike se detuvo. Se miraron unos segundos con los ojos entreabiertos y las mejillas enrojecidas . Mike lo atrajo por la cintura . Bill se sentó en su regazo y se abrazaron. El alpha olía el cuello del omega hasta que encontró la glándula enla base de este y la besó suavemente provocando que un gemido brotara de los labios de Bill.

Mike alzó su rostro y continuó oliendo el cuello del omega y rozandolo con la punta de su nariz. Aún se abrazaban. Bill habló muy bajo. Tan bajo que solo Mike con su cercanía podría haberlo escuchado.

-"Puedes quedarte un rato?..".

El alpha asintió y sin separarse de él, se acostó lentamente en la cama. Bill se separó y se acomodó bajo las sabanas dejando espacio para Mike. El alpha se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta que llevaba. Ésta última la dejó al pie de la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas con Bill.

El omega se acurrucó en el pecho de Mike. La camiseta blanca retenía el aroma del alpha. Bill se iba adormeciendo más y más. Mike rodeó la cintura de Bill cin dus brazos y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Se quedaron dormidos después de unos segundos.

Una hora antes del amanecer, Mike besó los labios de un aún dormido Bill, antes de salir por la ventana para ir a casa. Debía prepaparse.

*

  
Todos lograron salir..

Estaban vivos..Lo habían logrado..

Eddie lloraba en los brazos de Richie quien lo abrazaba con fuerza a su vez llorando en silencio.

Ben y Stan ayudaban a Bev a caminar hacia la salida del túnel.

Mike y Bill caminaban detrás de ellos tomados de la mano. Bill apretaba tanto la mano del alpha que debía doler, pero el moreno no mencionaba nada. Ver a sus amigos llorando tras haber escapado de las garras de la muerte era una traumática experiencia que sacudía todo su mundo.

Hicieron la promesa de volver si el desgraciado payaso regresaba, tomados de las manos.

Una promesa de sangre..


	6. Chapter 6

_Años despues..._

  
Bill aún lloraba en brazos de Mike. Lágrimas de frustracion e impotencia. Sus padres habían decidido mudarse fuera de Derry. Prometieron que podría visitar a Mike durante las vacaciones. 

Bill estaba devastado. No quería irse. Quería estar al lado de su alpha. Mike le había dicho que obedeciera a sus padres. Que todo estaría bien. 

Bajo las estrellas en el campo. Sobre una manta gruesa. Estaban sentados. Bill en el regazo de Mike se aferraba de su cuello con fuerza, mientras los hipos de llanto se calmaban con el paso del tiempo.  
Mike susurraba en su oído.

-"Esperaré. Estaré aquí cada verano que vuelvas. Pasaremos tus vacaciones juntos. Y cuando vayas a la universidad te visitaré . Hablaremos todas las noches por teléfono. Nos escribiremos. Lo prometo.".

El omega empezaba a calmarse con las promesas del alpha. Se separó un poco para limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro. Aún respiraba irregularmente. Miró a Mike en silencio.

Ambos sabían que ésta era la última vez que se verían en un tiempo. Bill iría a otra escuela y después a la universidad. Fue como si se comunicaran con la mirada. Tan conectados estaban uno al otro.

En un segundo ambos surgieron hacia delante y se encontraron en el medio en un beso urgente. Bill abrió la boca ante la insistente lengua del alpha que succionaba su labio inferior y mordía la delicada piel .

El beso se volvió impetuoso, desesperado, lleno de deseo y necesidad. Bill empujó a Mike suavemente hasta que estuvo acostado en la manta. El peso del omega sobre él.

Bill lo besaba con desesperación, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y desabrochaba su camisa. Mike notó el movimiento y dejó de besarlo para ayudarle. Cuando el omega estuvo desnudo, de rodillas frente al alpha, éste se mordió los labios y tiró toda precaución al viento. Se sentó y empezó a desvestirse lo más rápido que pudo.

Ambos se miraban con deseo. Piel morena y ojos cálidos. Labios generosos y cuerpo musculoso. Piel palida y ojos azules. Cuerpo esbelto del que emanaba un aroma que volvía loco al alpha.

Bill se acomodó en el regazo de Mike. Jadeaba y lo miraba con deseo y algo de temor por lo desconocido. Su entrepierna húmeda hizo contacto con la piel del otro. El alpha rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y apoyó la frente en la del omega para susurrar su nombre. 

Volvieron a besarse. Ésta vez era un beso lento . Transmitía el amor que sentían uno por el otro. La potencia de sus sentimientos. Un beso suave, tierno..como si no quisieran que terminara. 

Las manos del alpha recorrían la espalda y caderas del omega. Subían y volvían a bajar, mientras sus bocas comunicaban su deseo. Las manos de Bill acariciaban los hombros y apretaban los biceps del alpha.

Sus caderas se movían buscando fricción. Ya tenía lubricante sobre los muslos de Mike. Las manos de éste último subieron lentamente por el estómago del omega acariciando sus costillas y sus pectorales. Sus dedos jugaban con las tetillas del omega, que respondió al estímulo ronroneando en la boca del alpha.

Mike dejó de besar los labios del joven omega para lamer el cuello de éste, que ahora inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Empezó a succionar y besar la pálida columna. Bill se levantó sobre sus rodillas y tomó el miembro del alpha.

Mike dejó de besar su cuello para jadear en su hombro. El omega llevó la punta del miembro a su húmeda entrada. Mike mordió suavemente el hombro del omega.

Bill bajaba lentamente. El miembro del alpha lo penetraba. Moviéndose despacio hasta que todo el miembro estuvo dentro. Sus jadeos era lo único que se escuchaba alrededor en la cálida noche. La brisa nocturna no los molestaba a causa de la calidez de sus cuerpos.

Después de unos segundos. Las manos del alpha apretaron las caderas de Bill y éste empezó a moverse en lenta y suave cadencia que les permitio besar sus labios, cuellos y hombros. No había urgencia. Era tal como se había desarrollado su amor. Sin prisa y casi sin darse cuenta.

Bill se aferró al cabello de Mike' mientras éste lo guiaba con sus manos en las caderas del omega. Bajando y subiendo, empalandolo en su miembro.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Tal vez minutos u horas, hasta que sin esfuerzo el nudo del alpha entró por completo y los unió definitivamente.

Bill gimió en la sien de Mike. Sus uñas se enterraban en los hombros del moreno. Los gruñidos leves del alpha eran acallados en la piel del hombro del omega.

Mike empezó a llenar al omega con su semilla. Ambos sabían que no lo preñaría a menos que lo mordiera en la glándula del cuello. Bill gimió de placer. Su bajo vientre empezaba a verse distendido por la cantidad de semen que lo llenaba.

La punta del miembro del alpha atravesó la segunda entrada en el interior del vientre del omega. Llegando donde su semilla debía germinar. Bill sintió como tocaba su punto más profundo y terminó depositando un pequeño chorro de traslúcido líquido en los estómagos de ambos.

En ese momento Mike lo apretó fuerte por la cintura. Su rostro en la union de hombro y cuello del omega. Depositando aún mas de su semilla dentro del cálido vientre.

Mike susurró en su piel.

-"Te amo..".

Lágrimas silentes calleron por las mejillas de Bill.

Las estrellas nocturnas atestiguaron su unión.   



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reddie 😎

Pasaron unas semanas tras de la mudanza. Mike llamó un par de veces a la nueva casa. Los padres de Bill no lo recordaban. Mike comprendió entónces que el payaso aún vivía.

Dejó de llamar. Cada vez que lo hacía los señores Denbrough olvidaban por qué el teléfono estaba descolgado después de dar unos pasos.

Empezó a escribir. Enviaba postales de Derry dirigidas a Bill. Al inicio éste creyó que era un viejo amigo distante y le contestaba cordialmente, pero luego sus respuestas eran cada vez más impersonales y el tiempo entre estas más prolongado.

Pronto solo eran postales firmadas con su nombre. Mike se aferró a eso. Escribía fragmentos de libros que leía o poemas que le recordaban al omega.

En el año en el que Bill se casó con la actriz, Mike dejó de escribirle. El alpha ya no lloraba, pero sentía como un vacío en su interior. Continúo con su vida.

Al cumplirse seis meses sin correspondencia, recibió una postal de Bill:

"No sé por qué?..pero te extraño..  
Bill".

Mike envió una flor presionada en un libro de poemas. La respuesta fue una postal contándole sobre una playa que habia hecho a Bill pensar en el libro. La correspondencia se reanudó. Eran trozos de anecdotas de sus vidas.

'Estuve en un parque de cerezos hoy. Caminé solo entre la lluvia de pétalos. Su aroma me trajo un recuerdo, algo que aunque quise, no pude asir..una memoria fugaz..Un recuerdo diluído.. Eras tú?..La mordida de mi esposa no permanece..No soy de ella..de quien soy?..  
Bill".

Mike lloró esa noche. Empezó a tomar fotografías en una vieja camara polaroid. Fotos simples de su vida. A veces eran un flor solitaria en un campo, otras una taza de café junto a un libro en la mesa, otras el agua del río cristalino corriendo entre lisas rocas. En el reverso de las fotos escribía cosas como: 

"El tono de azul del cielo esta mañana me recordó tus ojos.   
M".

Bill despertaba en ocasiones con un recuerdo recurrente. Él montando en bicicleta y manos cálidas y grandes en sus hombros. Le frustraba que no podía recordar mas, pero sentía que había algo más.. sentía miedo. Miedo de volver a Derry. Un miedo que lo detenía. Contrario a la paz que le daban las cartas. 

Después de un par de años de matrimonio se anunció por los medios la separación amigable de la actriz y el escritor. Mike sintió una mezcla de culpa y alegría. Sus cartas lo había acercado a su omega , pero no lo suficiente como para recordarlo. No se atrevía a llamarlo por temor a que alguien más contestara, ya habha pasado antes. 

Esa noche lloró en la soledad de la biblioteca. Debia investigar mas. Debía conseguir su numero de teléfono y el de los demas losers.

Diez años era demasiado..era más que suficiente. Tal vez Eso estaria hibernando. Sería la oportunidad perfecta..

*

Eddie se casó con su mejor amiga hacia un año atrás. A ambos les pareció conveniente y se llevaban bien. Myra era una beta y lo comprendía. Eddie le había dicho que creía ser asexual por qué nunca había sentido la necesidad de una pareja sexual antes y la mujer lo entendió. Eddie se sintió cómodo por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre.

Tras un año las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Eddie se sentía solo. Su necesidad de tener intimidad ya no era saciada con la presencia de su esposa. Por mucho tiempo se sintió culpable por tratar de calmar su necesidad con juguetes que escondía de ella. Pero no era suficiente. Una noche, sin poder dormir, decidió que intentaría algo y si no funcionaba buscaría ayuda terapéutica.

Se levantó a media noche de un viernes y descargó una app popular de citas. Penso que no se juzgaría a si mismo por buscar una vez a alguien que podía darle lo que Myra no. Solo sería una vez y evaluaría la situación luego con todas las variables. Buscó por una hora pero no le agradaban los perfiles hasta que dió con uno que acababa de unirse hacía una semana. 

Las fotografias solo mostraban su boca y cuerpo o solo sus ojos. Le agradó. Era gracioso o nada pretencioso. Eddie había especificado que dominaba. Asi que no había muchas opciones entre alphas dispuestos. Las fotos que el omega subió solo mostraban su estómago y ojos. 

Acordaron verse en el departamento del alpha en una hora. Eddie salió en silencio de la casa. 

Una hora después estaba de frente al alpha.

Tenía el cabello alborotado en rizos oscuros y lustrosos. Sus ojos amables, que eran lo único que podía ver con la máscara, eran de un azul profundo adornados de pobladas pestañas. Su cuerpo era esbelto y suave en las caderas. Eddie deseaba tocar. Apretar . Lo que más le gustaba era que era alto, de hombros anchos. Eddie nunca se habia mojado por nadie.. hasta ese momento.

El omega usaba una máscara cubriendo su rostro de la nariz hasta la barbilla. De tela respirable, impediría que lo identificaran igual que al alpha. Estaba desnudo frente al alpha. Lubricante que brotaba de su entrada hacia brillar sus muslos y empezaba a caer por sus rodillas.

Minutos despues, Eddie estaba sobre el alpha en la cama. Lo montaba con fuerza. Se empalaba con urgencia en el miembro del alpha. Si seguía moviéndose así rompería el condón. Eddie tenía prisa. La urgencia de sentirse completo lo impulsaba.

Las manos del alpha recorrían su cuerpo despertando escalosfrios cada vez que sus uñas arañaban suavemente los costados del omega. Su voz... diciéndole lo bello que era, enlazada con obsenidades lo exitaba aun más.

Eddie se dejó llevar. Nunca se sintió mas libre. Los gruñidos y jadeos de ambos llenaban el espacio del desordenado apartamento. 

Eddie terminó justo cuando el nudo del alpha entró en él. Colapsó sobre el pecho del alpha. Los brazos largos del hombre lo rodearon por la cintura y apretaron. Sus caderas se levantaron del colchón y empezaron a embestir con fuerza hacia arriba. Eddie no se resistió. Estaba aún bajando del éxtasis se su orgasmo cuando sintió el nudo expandirse un poco y la punta del miembro atravesar su segunda cavidad. Pensó en un segundo fugaz, que la próxima vez lo haría sin protección solo para sentir la semilla del alpha llenándolo. Se quedó dormido de agotamiento.

Media hora despues se despertó. El reloj de la mesa de noche marcaba las 4 am. Eddie observaba al alpha dormir. Nunca había conocido a un alpha sumiso. Lo dejó ordenarle desde el inicio. Eddie se sentía en control y eso lo hacía sentirse comodo. Se mordió los labios pensado en que guardaría su número por si acaso.

Notó que el miembro del alpha estaba erecto y decidió que era una buena oportunidad para sentirlo sin barreras. Sonrió. Esta era una locura. La máscara le daba algo de comezón, pero si el alpha despertaba no quería que viera su rostro, así que la dejó. Y si el hombre no se había quitado la propia es por que también quería ocultar su identidad.

Se subió al alpha y se sentó en su miembro lentamente, disfrutando el contacto de piel contra piel. El Alpha aún dormia. Eddie susurró y cerró los ojos para empezar a moverse.

El alpha se despertó cuando su nudo inflado golpeaba la entrada del omega. Se sorprendió, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron en lo que debió ser una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

A Eddie le encantó que uno de sus ojos se entrecerrara más que el otro. Le gustaba su mirada y su voz. Sus palabras obsenas y sus apodos cariñosos lo impulsaban a moverse aún más rapido. El nudo finalmente entró y el alpha gruño fuerte al terminar. Eddie pudo sentir por primera vez lo que era ser llenado por completo al punto de que su vientre se distendía un poco.

Quería besar al alpha, pero se contuvo. Continúo moviendose, llendo detras de su propio orgasmo, mientras el alpha aún lo llenaba.

Llegó a casa a las 5 am. Afortunadamente Myra aún no despertaba. Volvió a ponerse su pijamas y entró en la cama. Se quedó dormido con la calma de sentirse satisfecho, completo.. y el número del alpha guardado entre sus contactos por si el deseo resurgía nuevamente. Se sentía en control.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike sintió un cosquilleo en la columna. Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron. No quería esperar mas.

Levantó el teléfono y marcó el primer número en su libreta..

  
*  
Stan suspiró. El agua caliente le impedía sentir el frío en su piel, pero en su alma el miedo congelaba sus venas.. Cerró los ojos brevemente. Cuando los abrió, el agua estaba rosa.. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...

*

Abrió los ojos. Se sentía muy débil. Le dolían los ojos con el brillo artificial de la lámparas. Tenía frio y se sentía muy pesado. Alguien lloraba a su lado. 

Giró la cabeza a su derecha. Estaba en un cuarto de hospital. Su mente se despejó lo suficiente como para reconocer el llanto de su esposa. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Sentía las manos entumecidas. Giró su cabeza a la izquierda.

Patty había dejado de llorar y lo miraba con los ojos enormes y el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Susurró débilmente como suplicando.

-"Stan".

Lo abrazó por los hombros con fuerza. Con voz quebrada por la resequedad en su garganta y el nudo de lágrimas que amenazaba con evitar que salieran lal palabras, el hombre habló:

-"Lo.. siento..".

  
*

No dejaba de ver las muñecas envueltas en gaza. Hacía unos días que ya sus heridas habían sanado. Las había visto cuando Patty las curaba por él. Ahora sólo eran cicatrices enrojecidas. 

La brisa del jardín alborotó sus cabellos y Stan alzó la vista para ver un ave volar hasta la estación de alimentacion que había instalado muchos meses antes en el jardín contiguo a la terraza. Sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas. Giró el rostro.

Era Patty, con una bandeja de jugo para ambos. El Omega sonrió. Patty dejó su carga dobre la mesita de jardín que estaba frente a la silla de Stan. Se sentó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Stan respiró profundo.. 

Por las siguientes horas le contó con detalle todo lo que habían vivido los losers y él en su juventud. Le contó sobre sus pesadillas y la voz terrible que escuchaba cuando estaba sólo. Se disculpó por pensar que las cosas serían más sencillas si el no estaba.

La alpha lo escuchó con paciencia. Dolor y comprension se reflejaban en su rostro. Al final, cuando el hombre no podía más y empezaba a temblar sin más lagrimas que derramar, ella lo besó.

-"Te ayudare. Podemos hacerlo...juntos".

*

Bill estaba escribiendo las palabras finales de su libreto. Un final no tan feliz, pero al menos sus protagonistas sobrevivían para sanar sus heridas mutuamente. Al director del film le gustó el final que le había esbozado una hora antes en una reunión.

Las palabras "El Fin", aparecieron en la pantalla de su laptop. Sus dedos rozando por ultima vez en los próximos meses la teclas del aparato. Ver los caracteres le dejó una sensación de deja vu. Frunció el ceño. 

Algo estaba punto de pasar.

Se levantó de su silla bruscamente y estaba a punto de buscar lápiz y papel para escribirle a M. cuando su celular empezó a sonar junto a la laptop en el escritorio que acababa de desalojar.

Era un número desconocido. 

Nervios se apoderaron de él. Sus dedos temblaban cuando se deslizaron por la pantalla . Llevó el teléfono a su oreja y dijo.

-"Hola..".

Al otro lado de la línea una voz familiar y cálida le trajo sensaciones muy fuertes a la mente. Recuerdos de un aroma alpha. El roce de piel blanca y morena. Escalosfrios en su columna ..y miedo...mucho miedo.

-"Bill..Soy Mike..Mike Hanlon..de Derry..".

El teléfono cayó al suelo haciendo un estruendo en los oídos del omega, que pulsaba con el asalto insesante de memorias a su mente.

*

  
El rótulo decia 'El jade del Oriente'. No era la gran cosa, comparado con los restaurantes cinco estrellas en los que había estado el comediante antes.

A la distancia vió a una mujer pelirroja abrazando a un hombre fornido. Le parecieron conocidos y decidió acercarse.

  
*

  
Richie se congeló. Era como un ciervo frente a las luces de un auto en la noche. Un par de ojos marrones enormes lo miraban con el mismo asombro.

Ese cuerpo. Ese cabello. Las lineas de la frente. Las cejas pobladas. Ese cuello largo sin marca. El aroma...ese bendito aroma. El alpha era incapaz de olvidarlo. No había podido hacerlo en los últimos seis meses.

Era el omega..

Era Eddie..

Ahora lo recordaba. El reconocimiento y el shock reflejado en esos hermosos ojos, era la confirmación de que el omega lo reconocía.

Richie debió mantener la calma y ser discreto. Durante la cena hizo bromas, pero ninguna dirigida a Eddie. El silencio del otro y el anillo en su mano izquierda le ardían en el corazon al alpha. Debía mantener el secreto.

Tal vez Eddie no deseaba recordar que se había acostado con su amigo de infancia en una madrugada de sexo desenfrenado e inolvidable. Richie se mordió los labios.

Estaba casado por Dios!. Seguramente no querría nada con él. Quizas solo había sido una noche y nada más..Richie no pudo ni en ese entonces ni ahora oler feromonas de alpha sobre Eddie. Debía estar casado con un beta. Tal vez por eso lo había buscado. Tal vez Richie no era el único alpha en una lista de escapadas extramatrimoniales.

Tomó más alcohol y cuando depósito el vaso sobre la mesa casi lo voltea con la torpeza de sus dedos.

Bajo la mesa, los dedos de Eddie encontraron los suyos. Como podía esperar a que Richie se resistiera?. No podía..El alpha entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza. Palma contra palma y no se soltaron de la mano por el resto de la cena. Al menos hasta que las cosas se pusieron bizarras.

Cuando las galletas de la fortuna empezaron a mutar y atacarlos, todos se asombraron al ver a un hombre y una mujer entrar rápido y empezar a matar a los bichos usando lo que tenían a su alrededor.

No parecían tener miedo. Más bien estaban furiosos. La mujer tomó a varios de las criaturas que el hombre aplastó, con unas pinzas y las arrojó lejos de la mesa. Se desvanecían en materia oscura liquida y pegajosa hasta convertirse en polvo.

Minutos después, Eddie aspiró de sorpresa y casi gritó.

-"Stan!".

Todos voltearon a ver al hombre, quien aún jadeaba por haber aplastado a las alimañas con fuerza. Se enderezó y la mujer que venía con él examinó sus muñecas rápidamente. Cuando vió que no había sangre en las vendas, que antes estaban cubiertas por la chaqueta, se colocó al lado de éste y ambos sonrieron incómodamente.

En ese momento apareció la mesera y la mujer que acompañaba a Stan se dispuso a distraerla para que no viera el desastre que habían hecho.


	9. Chapter 9

Discutieron con Mike.

-"Sé que suena demente, pero debemos acabar con Eso antes de que acabe con nosotros...Ya lo intentó conmigo. Será peor con ustedes..".

Dijo Stan urgiendo a los losers. Todos discutían en voz alta al mismo tiempo hasta que una antes callada Bev, los interrumpió.

-"Es verdad..lo que dice Stan es cierto..Lo he visto en mis pesadillas. Como morimos cada uno..Eso nos comera por dentro hasta que sólo halla miedo. Hasta que no quede nada y nos quitemos la vida nosotros mismos."

Stan y Patty se pusieron del lado de Mike, pero decidieron que debian ir a descansar. Estaban agotados y en unas horas se encontrarían con Mike en la biblioteca.

Beverly y Ben habían gravitado uno cerca del otro durante la cena. Ahora caminaban juntos alejándose de Mike y Stan. Bev caminaba de espaldas mientras le suplicaba a Stan y Mike.

-"Tengo miedo...lo siento.. no puedo..Ahora no. Todo esto...es.. demasiado. Necesito respirar un poco..".

Bev empezó a trotar alejándose. Ben corrió trás ella.

Richie volvió al hotel con Eddie. Ambos estaban registrados en el mismo. Beverly se fue con Ben siguiéndolos. Por una rara casualidad no se habían topado en los pasillos antes de reunirse en el restaurante. Todo era tan increíble que parecía planeado.

Bev empezó a llorar y entró a su habitación. Ben entró detrás para consolarla.

Richie y Eddie se quedaron viendo en silencio el uno al otro frente a la puerta de la habitacion del Omega. Después de unos segundos se lanzaron uno sobre el otro para encontrarse en un apasionado beso.

-"Oh, Dios!. Me alegra que seas tú..".

Dijo el omega al mismo tiempo que Richie susurraba contra su boca.

-"Oh carajo! Sí!.."

La espalda del omega impactó contra la puerta. Gimió por el golpe. Buscó a tientas la cerradura para presionar la llave contra ésta. La puerta se abrió enviándolos a la oscuridad de la habitación sin que dejaran de besarse.

  
*

  
Bill tocaba con la punta de sus dedos las columnas de los libros que estaban apilados en el escritorio de Mike. A sus espaldas podía escuchar el grifo de agua abriéndose. El alpha le servía un poco de agua en un vaso.

*

  
Bill jadeaba y sudaba mucho. Sentado contra una pila de libros. Había visto todo lo que Mike le describió. Las visiones aún asaltaban su mente cuando se presentaron los efectos secundarios de la raíz alucinógena.

Lubricante empezó a emanar de su entrada mojando sus pantalones. Sentía mucho calor. La ropa le raspaba la piel sensible. Parecía que estaba entrando en un celo forzado por las drogas en su sistema.

Mike corrió a mojar una toalla y colocarla sobre su frente. Luego lo tomó en sus brazos y lo alzó para llevarlo a su cama. Había experimentado algo parecido a un rut cuando los indígenas le mostraron el rito, pero ellos le habían dicho que no todos lo experimentaban y con ayuda de un poco de descanso y un té que le proveyeron, la sensación de rut había pasado en cuestión de minutos.

No era el caso con el omega frente a él. Era posible que se debiese a que no había tenido una vida sexual activa en los últimos años?..En cualquier caso, Mike se levantó para preparar el té que le ayudaría a relajarse al omega.

Lo había terminado cuando justo antes de girarse, Bill se abalanzó sobre él. Tenía la camisa desabotonada y empezó a moverse buscando fricción contra su cuerpo.

Provocó que el alpha dejara caer la taza de té calmante, haciendo que ésta se rompiera en varios trozos en el fregadero.

Mike suspiró. Ya no tenía más.. 

Apoyó las manos en el pantry y apretó los puños en señal de frustración. Se giró para tratar de calmar al omega. Antes de poder abrir la boca éste le suplicó.

-"Mike... Qué me diste?..".

El alpha lo tomó por los biceps trattrat de alejarlo de su cuerpo. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarlo. Sería injusto e incorrecto. No.. con Bill en ese estado.. No.

-"Bill..lo siento.. Escúchame por favor. Iré a buscar más antídoto. Lo que te dí fue una raiz que te permitió ver las mismas visiones que yo ví hace años. Yo...no.. esperaba que te provocaran un falso heat después..".

El omega gimió agachando la cabeza. Sus uñas se hundían con fuerza en los antebrazos del alpha.

-"Ayúdame..".

Mike cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. No podía verlo así. Esto era su culpa y debía remediarlo.

-"Ire a buscar el antídoto..Debes recostarte y descansar...Esperame..".

-"No!... Ayúdame ahora..El el efecto.. pasará después de que..que..nosotros?..".

Mike lo miró a los ojos con compasión. Un leve rubor se apoderó de su mejillas.

-"No estoy seguro..No bebiste mucho. Tal vez sólo sean unos minutos..Lo siento. Perdóname, Bill..".

Bill lo miraba a los ojos . Jadeaba y asintió antes de lanzarse y presionar sus labios contra los del alpha.   
Empezó a besarlo. Era más como un ataque. Con urgencia . Más dientes y lengua que labios. Mike trató de llevarlo a la cama, pero después de unos segundos se rindió a los labios de su omega.

Cayeron juntos en la cama y no pudieron detener lo que sus instintos les exigían. Se devoraron a besos. Se desvistieron con violencia. Más tarde el alpha debió prestarle ropas al escritor por cuanto las había desgarrado en su desenfreno.

Minutos después, con el alpha perdiendo el control dentro del cuerpo del omega, éste último le suplicó que lo mordiera.

Mike continuó embestiendo con fuerza. Deseaba estar lo más profundo posible dentro del cálido vientre. Brindarle el mayor placer a su omega y marcarlo con su semilla. Como no podía con sus dientes.

Aunque había accedido a tener sexo, su conciencia no le permitía morderlo. Bill aún estaba bajo los efectos o tal vez ya habían pasado. De cualquier manera si iba a tomar una decision tan drástica, sería cuando estuviese en completo control de sus capacidades.

Los músculos tensos de la espalda del hombre de color se movían con el esfuerzo. Los prominentes brazos se abultaban bajo el peso de su cuerpo y la fuerza de sus embestidas.

Bill estaba cubierto de perlas de sudor. Gemidos débiles brotaban de sus labios con cada penetración del alpha. Sus manos se asían de las esquinas de la almohada. Su cabeza de vez en cuando se movía de lado a lado. La experiencia de ser finalmente anudado por su alpha era indescriptible.

El omega gemía necesitado. Mike susurró en su oído.

-"Shhh. Calma , Amor".   



	10. Chapter 10

Beverly se sentó en la cama sin decir palabra. Ben se sentó a su lado. Se acercaron y sus frentes se tocaron. Ambos cerraron los ojos .Se sentían en calma, se sentían completos al fin. 

En el restaurante , después del abrazo en la entrada, no pudieron dejar de mirarse. Recordaron de inmediato su adolescencia y sus memorias terribles de infancia. Beverly suspiró.

-"Toda mi vida fue una batalla. No recordaba quien me había hecho la marca en la nuca. La gente tiende a ser prejuiciosa sobre una omega que no puede explicar donde está su alpha y por que no está a su lado. Tom me aceptó adi y después... Tuve...miedo de que fuese alguien peor que él..".

Ben abrió los ojos y la miró con compasión. Su mirada llena de amor.

-"Oh, Bev...".

Beverly lo tomó de las manos. Abrió sus ojos y lo miró con valor. En un segundo se transformó en la mujer valiente y fuerte que recordaba. Siempre estuvo ahí..

Una hora después ambos se vestían en silencio. Ben estaba completamente sonrojado. El cuello de la Omega lucía una mordida renovada. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello alborotado para arregarlo un poco. Se sonrieron y se aprestaron a salir a encontrarse con Mike.

  
*  
Eddie se duchaba. Richie se vestía en la habitación y pedía algo ligero de comer para ambos por teléfono.  
Los dedos del omega tocaban suavemente los bordes de la aún fresca mordida. Richie y él habían tenido sexo nuevamente.

Eddie no había dudado. Desde el momento en que lo vió en el restaurante supo que no había marcha atrás. No dejaría ir al alpha de su vida otra vez.

Sonrió. Se sentía valiente. Aunque en unas horas fueran a matar a un payaso sicópata, Eddie se sentía fuerte. Sentía que podía protegerlos a ambos.  
Aún tenía ese mal presentimiento de que algo le ocurriría. Tragó saliva. Sería valiente. No podía dejar que el miedo lo consumiera. Era darle munición al maldito bastardo.

Sería valiente por Richie. Sería valiente por él mismo. Podía hacerlo.

  
*

Justo antes de que la garra atravesara la espalda de Eddie , Patty lo haló hacia ella al mismo tiempo que Stan tomaba por los hombros a Richie y lo haló con fuerza en la dirección contraria. Rodaron y golpearon contra una pared de rocas.

La garra se enterró profundo en la tierra, donde antes habían estado Richie y Eddie. A unos metros Patty sostenía a Eddie por la cintura.

Stan vió fuego en los ojos de su alpha. Ella se giró hacia el payaso y con valor empezó a insultarlo. 

-"Hey!. Tú... Tú payaso..pedazo de mierda!. No eres más que un insecto!!".

Richie se incorporó aturdido, limpiándose sangre de la nariz. Notó que Eddie estaba detrás de Patty, el omega también empezó a gritar improperios al monstruo. Corrió hacia ellos junto a Stan.

Todos empezaron a rodear al payaso. Ya no tenían miedo. Estaban heridos y sangrando, pero no tenían miedo. 

Cuando la mano de Mike se cerró sobre el corazón del maldito monstruo y todos colocaron las suyas sobre ella y empezaron a estrujar fue como una liberación. Todos sintieron el cambio en la atmósfera. Cómo todo volvía a ser normal en vez de estar envuelto en una neblina . Una neblina que se levantaba en ese momento de Derry.

  
*

  
-"Estás seguro?.. ".

Mike preguntó nuevamente, mientras sus dedos acariciaban el cuello de Bill. El omega asintió.

-"N-nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida..".

El alpha sonrió. Apartó un poco el cuello de la camisa del Omega. Lo rodeó, colocándose a sus espaldas. Su nariz percibió el aroma del jabón genérico de baño del hotel. 

Bill y Mike habían tomado una ducha juntos en el cuarto de hotel del escritor. Había sido una noche agotadora. Se habían vuelto a vestir para dormir.

Mike abrió la boca. Sus colmillos rozaron la sensible piel de la glándula en el cuello de Bill. Pudo sentir el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del omega en sus manos, que sostenían los bíceps de éste.

Bill aspiró de sorpresa y dolor al sentir los dientes del alpha hundirse en su piel, dejando una marca de mordida que no desaparecería como lo había hecho la de su ex-esposa. Ésta marca permanecería por siempre. Bill le pertenecía a Mike. Se pertenecían mutuamente.

Suspiró al sentir la lengua de Mike lamer las escasas gotas de sangre. Su saliva empezaba a surtir efecto, curando y cerrando la herida, para dejar atrás una perfecta marca.

Los brazos del alpha lo rodearon por la cintura y lo acercaron a su cuerpo. Bill gimió. Cayeron juntos en la cama. Bill sobre su estómago y Mike cubriéndolo con su cuerpo tratando torpemente de desvestirlo.

El alpha no dejó que se girara. Bajó los boxers del omega hasta media pierna. En algun momento se había quitado los pantalones de pijama y su miembro desnudo rozaba la entrepierna de Bill buscando roce.

Bill gimió suplicante. El alpha tomó el miembro en su mano y lo alineó con la húmeda entrada. En un unico y lento movimiento penetró al omega hasta llegar a la segunda entrada en lo profundo de su vientre. Su nudo inflado golpeó contra el aro húmedo y entró de una vez. Bill temblaba de placer.

El nudo los enllavó juntos y el alpha empezó a penetrarlo en rápidas y fuertes embestidas que los dejaban jadeando a ambos. Un poco de saliva cayó en la almohada . Su boca abierta jadeando el nombre del alpha en la tela una y otra vez.

Durante varios minutos todo lo que el omega podía hacer era dejarse penetrar. Estaba atrapado contra el colchón y el cuerpo del alpha.

-"Mmm..Mickey!".

El gemido del Omega fue todo lo que necesitó Mike para terminar dentro de él. Llenando con su semilla el fértil espacio.

Sintió temblar a Bill y apretar aún más su miembro dentro. Jadeba en la almohada y el alpha gruñía en su nuca, besando de vez en cuando la nueva marca.


	11. Chapter 11

Richie y Eddie caminaban de la mano hacia la puerta de la habitación del Omega. Vieron a la distancia a Ben y Beverly entrar a la habitación de la omega juntos. Ambos sonrieron.

Estaban exahustos. Pronto amanecería. Se turnaron para tomar duchas . Limpiaron sus heridas mutuamente frente la espejo del baño. Sus manos tardaban más tiempos del necesario sobre la piel. 

Se metieron entre las sábanas. Vestidos en boxers únicamente y se abrazaron. La cabeza del omega descansaba en el pecho del comediante. Los dedos de éste recorrían la columna de Eddie para detenerse a acariciar la marca de mordida en su cuello.

Eddie miraba los lentes rotos de Richie en la mesa de noche. Suspiró agradecido de que ambos hubiesen sobrevivido. Si no fuera por Patty y Stan tal vez uno de ellos no estaría aquí.

Cerró los ojos y se acomodó. Richie apagó la lámpara de noche. Su voz cantada y suave se escuchó en la habitación con claridad.

-"Descanza, Eddie bebé.".

Eddie besó el lugar donde latía el corazón del alpha y ambos suspiraron aliviados. Se durmieron en pocos segundos. Abrazados por el resto de la noche.

*

  
_Meses después._

  
La caravana avanzaba sin problemas por una carretera despejada. Arboles de pino flanqueaban el camino hacia su proxima parada. La pareja había empezado su viaje solo un par de semanas después de haber vencido al payaso. 

Lo primero que hicieron fue pasar juntos esos días con los demás losers. No se separaron ni un día. Iban a comer juntos y terminaban sus noches compartiendo tragos y conversando. Todos habían hecho un alto en sus vidas y reevaluado la forma en que habían vivido. Después de semejante experiencia todos estaban claros de como querían continuar sus caminos. De eso habían pasado ya medio año.

Mike conducía, mientras Bill leía en su tableta las noticias sobre su último guión adaptado a película. Había sido todo un éxito y los críticos hablaban sobre el romántico final feliz, poco característico de sus novelas escritas. Bill rio roncando un poco.

En ese momento entró una llamada a su teléfono. Dejó la tableta a un lado y tomó su celular del cargador en la consola del vehículo. Sonrió.

Era Ben.

-"Hola, Bill. Cómo has estado?. Saluda a Mike por mí. Sé que debe estar conduciendo.".

-"Hey..Ben!. Estamos bien. Acabamos de cruzar otro estado y Mike aun no me deja conducir. Insiste q-que conduzco muy rápido. Qué tal ustedes?. ".

-"Jaja buenas noticias. Bev les diría, pero está ocupada bailando con el perro. Su divorcio es oficial. Ya está planeando una nueva línea para celebrarlo y unas vacaciones cortas. Hablando de vacaiones.. Recibiste la postal de Stan y Patty?."

-"Hey, hombre!."

Interrumpió Mike y volvió a enfocarse en el camino. Bill y Ben rieron un poco por el saludo inesperado. El omega contestó a la pregunta sonriendo , mientras veía una postal de Florencia con los rostros sonrientes de Stan y Patty frente a la entrada del Jardin de los Simples, un hermoso jardin botánico.

-"Si. Y felicidades a ambos..Oye, has recibido alguna foto o video de Rich y Eddie. Solo hemos conversado por llamadas y textos. P-por alguna razón no quieren enviar fotos y llamar por zoom con los demás..Creo que ocultan algo..Oh, espera. Está entrando una foto de Rich en este momento....MIERDA!".

Mike estacionó a un lado del camino al escuchar la expresión de su pareja. Ben preguntaba con urgencia que ocurría.

-"Qué?. Qué ocurre, Bill?.. Ahh..Yo también la estoy recibiendo...Oh por Dios!...Bev..Bev!..".

La llamada se cortó.

En la pantalla del celular de Bill se veía una foto reciente de Richie y Eddie de pie uno junto al otro. El brazo del comediante alrededor de los hombros de su omega. Eddie miraba algo sonrojado a la camara sin sonreír. Ambas manos suyas descansaban sobre su camiseta. Una panzita de bebe de unos 5 meses se pronunciaba claramente a traves de la suave tela.

Richie sonreía como el sol hacia la cámara. Ambos vestían pantalones deportivos flojos y camisetas. Parecía que acababan de desayunar.

Bill rio. Mike estaba tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir los cortas respiraciones sobre su oreja. Estaba en silencio con la boca abierta y las cejas casi le llegaban a la línea del cabello. Estaba en shock.

La sorpresivas vacaciones prolongadas que había tomado el analista de riesgo tenían un motivo más definido ahora, que el de pasar más tiempo con Richie entre shows. 

Richie había hecho una gradual revelación sobre su relación con Eddie en sus redes sociales. Ahora era muy conocido su romance. Pero el detalle del embarazo de Eddie era un secreto aún. Bill supuso que no por mucho y por ello le habían revelado a los losers la fotografía. 

Una de las manos de Bill bajó hasta su propio vientre . Mike salió del trance y ocultó su sonrisa en el cabello de Bill. Su mano se unió a la del omega.

  
FIN


End file.
